


He is Mine

by jjskywriter



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confusion, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Manipulative Relationship, Partial Mind Control, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Chloe Decker, Psychological Drama, Voodoo, unknown actions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-11-08 04:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20829389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjskywriter/pseuds/jjskywriter
Summary: Chloe’s jealousy of Lucifer partnering off with Pierce, leads to her becoming possessive of her partner. After consulting a strange woman she meets during a case, Chloe manages to take control of him against his will, unbeknownst to both him and her. Eventually, even though she’s disgusted by this, she starts to find she might like having him all to herself, but at what price?Takes place following Infernal Guinea Pig (3x16).





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic written in a very long time and my first for Lucifer. So please, bear with me as I get my feet wet.  
It has multiple chapters and will try to update as much as possible, I’ll get a system down soon. Thanks!

He was her partner. Not Pierce's, not Ella's, not Dan's, not even the countless women that littered his front doors; _HER'S._

Chloe rubbed at her face again as she sipped on the freshly brewed cup of coffee at this ungodly hour in the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep, why? Because her BOSS was running around behind closed doors with HER PARTNER. _Wait..._ hadn't she already established that in her work addled brain? _*sigh*_

Her mind drifted to the way Pierce had stepped in yesterday. _"Lucifer’s coming with me this time,"_ he'd said. Really? After all the work she'd done training Lucifer, making him a half-way decent, sometimes law-abiding partner, she now has to share him? Okay, he kind of does his own thing most times, but he got results. As she said once before, she '_needed the eggs_' and their unorthodox relationship provided the homicide department of the LAPD with the highest solve rate the organization had seen in two decades.

4 a.m., _God_, how is she not still sleeping? Oh yeah, because every time she closes her eyes, she sees Pierce's smug expression as he steals her partner away from her. She sees the lines near Lucifer's chocolate eyes crease in confusion as a small smile of condescension mirrors his intrigue; and it grates on what few nerves she has left that Lucifer hasn't already rubbed raw over the years.

Sighing, she rises from her breakfast counter, heading for the bathroom to ready herself for the day, no point returning to bed now as she'd have to be up in a couple of hours. As she steps into the tepid water of her shower, Lucifer crosses her mind again. She remembers her suspicion when she thought he and Ella were having an affair. Wait... _affair_?! Why would that word cross her mind? She wasn't married to the self-proclaimed devil, they weren't even fucking dating! Maybe Dan was right that time, she was jealous.

_What_? This is Lucifer, he was free to do what he wanted with whomever he wanted, and he made everyone well aware of that fact. Whether that's working on a case (he was a consultant for the whole department after all), entertaining the masses with an eclectic collection of piano favorites or bedding an array of lovers that could put even Hugh Hefner to shame, he always did what he wanted.

Closing her eyes she rinsed the shampoo from her hair and she could see her partner. His elegant hands, gripping women, and men on some occasions, in a gentle embrace. His lovers, running their fingers down his smooth skin; digging into his chiseled abs. Their tongues, thrusting, wildly into his mouth and licking away the vestiges of whisky, cigarettes and dirty comments as they sought to claim him.

_Ow!_ Chloe rubbed at her suddenly sore hand, the water gone, oh, that's right, she’d just slammed the taps off with more force than was necessary.

Grabbing a towel from a stack near the toilet she dried herself off, pushing the thoughts of a naked Lucifer, submitting to all sorts of lovemaking from her sleep deprived brain. Why should she care what he's doing with over half of LA society? And has been doing since long before he had met her.

Because, despite what she told him years ago when they first started working together, Dan was right, she had it bad.

She wanted Lucifer, all of him, no sharing, no half measures, and that was... unacceptable, or was it?


	2. The Case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the first full chapter; still figuring this out. Thanks for everyone who took an interest in the prologue. Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.

Chapter 1

Chloe yawned as she entered the precinct parking lot. Pulling into her usual spot she grimaced as she noticed her partner's shiny black Corvette cooling in the Los Angeles sun. Sighing, she collected her things and marched toward an elevator, praying that the day would be an easy one. As the elevator slipped down, she fought to keep her eyes open. She was bone tired, could feel a headache coming on and Lucifer was already here; she had kind of hoped he'd be a bit late today, giving her a chance to sort out these erratic emotions. The thought of having to deal with him first thing in the morning, especially since she couldn't get the naked fantasies out of her mind, was going to be hell.

The doors to the bullpen swooshed open and she didn't have to wait long before his smiling face and eager expression filled her entire field of vision, really, it should be a sin to be that awake at 8 a.m., especially with his lifestyle. Regardless, there he was, larger than life and enigmatic as always.

"Good morning detective," he announced loudly as she pushed her way past him. "My, aren't we a bit flustered this morning, rough night?"

"Lucifer, I'm just-" she sighed as she beat a path to her cluttered desk. "-just, not right now, okay?"

"Right," Lucifer began as she sat down. "I can fix that."

"Lucifer- no _really_\- I'm fine. Just please-"

But he was already gone, she'd no sooner turned her chair and he'd disappeared. Holding her head in her hands she waited for the pounding to subside as she stared around blearily, she imagined what others must be thinking as she looked a mess; dark circles, pale complexion, frizzy hair, bloodshot eyes, _definitely_ the look of someone who'd had one too many the night before, sadly a single glass of Cabernet was all she'd consumed.

"Hey Chloe," Dan said as he made his way over, nose buried in a manila folder.

"Hey," she responded with a sigh, as she began to dig a hole through the paperwork on her desk in hopes of finding said desk.

"Wow. Um... feeling okay?"

"Yeah... no... maybe...? I don't know," Chloe responded, looking up into Dan's perplexed eyes. "Just... a lot on my mind, ya' know?"

"Want to grab some lunch later and talk about it?" He asked.

Chloe shrugged, not really sure if she was up to committing to anything at the moment.

All of a sudden a flash of cranberry tinted wool flew past her vision and a pair of hands stretched towards her, a hot beverage cup in one and a nondescript packet of aspirin in the other.

"There you are detective," Lucifer stated with a flourish as he smiled down at his offering.

A small grin crept across her face as she took the medicine and coffee from him. Looking up into his eyes she felt herself unravel before his warm expression. He was so... so handsome ...and caring, always putting her needs- and..._ there she goes **again**_.

"Detective?" Lucifer questioned, straightening as she shook her head to clear away the thoughts. Downing the pills with a swig of coffee, she suddenly spluttered as she looked up into her partner's smiling face.

"Is there bourbon in here?" She asked, the edge in her voice so harsh that Dan felt this was the best opportunity to excuse himself from the pair, taking off towards the lab.

"Of course! Some of my top vintage! Only the best for you detective," he remarked with a large grin, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Besides, best to keep the party going as opposed to nursing that rather unpleasant hangover."

Throwing the still full cup in her waste basket she glared at him. "I am **_NOT_** hungover," Chloe responded, a little more loudly than she intended.

Lucifer tilted his head in confusion, "so... this is..."

"Annoyance, frustration, irritability," she punctuated, rising from her chair, closing in on him; he backed away. "Pick an emotion Lucifer."

"I'll take 'things that are dead' for $200," a voice from her right announced. They both turned to look at the baritone timbre that had thankfully, interrupted the growing tension. Pierce. "We had one drop, alley off Melrose, forensics is already on their way; you're up."

Chloe took the green folder from the lieutenant, anger still blazing in her eyes and started heading for the elevator, Lucifer quietly trailing behind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay, so she was going a bit above the speed limit, Lucifer wouldn't mind; she was just at her wits end. What was this? Why were these feelings hounding her? What did she want? She looked over at him sitting quietly in the passenger seat, a finger to his lips, contemplating. _Nope_, she was not entertaining this. They were two_ very_ different people. It would never work.

"Detective," Lucifer began looking over at her. "Are you... alright?"

He looked properly chastised and Chloe felt a bit guilty about that. He hadn't done anything really; okay... he put booze in her coffee, but that was just Lucifer being... _Lucifer._

"I'm sorry," Chloe sighed. "I've just had a lot on my mind and I'm just... quite confused."

"Anything I can help with detective?" He asked, his demeanor brightening, seems he felt he was out of the dog house for the time being.

_Yeah... _he could stop consuming _all_ her waking thoughts; she couldn't tell him that.

"No," Chloe offered with a small smile. "I'll figure it out soon, _I hope_."

"Well, if you do need to talk, you know Dr. Linda is always available," he stated.

Of course, his therapist, very... Lucifer. _Yep_, nothing will _ever_ change.

Red and blue lights flashed as they pulled up to the scene. The typical looky-loos had already gathered, straining their necks to catch a glimpse of the action; cell phones at the ready.

Lucifer held the crime scene tape up for her as they stepped into the alley, the shadows of the buildings on either side blocking out the menagerie of lights they'd left behind.

"Well, this is pleasant," Lucifer commented as he pulled out his flask. "Why do they always insist on dying in alleys? Don't killers these days have any flare? Pizazz even?"

Chloe rolled her eyes at him as they walked up to Ella, crouched over the lifeless man.

"Hey police people," the diminutive scientist greeted.

"What have we got?" Chloe asked.

"Name's Anthony Wacinski, 39, not sure on cause of death though, but it appears that he came from the main road we entered in on."

Ella rose and began retracing the fallen man's steps in an elaborate display of his last moments. She stumbled about and began clawing at the brick buildings before coming to rest, face down, on the filthy asphalt.

"We won't know for sure until we open him up," Ella finished as Lucifer pulled her to her feet with a smile. She took a few more minutes sharing what they had so far as they headed back towards the other officers; cellphone, wallet, keys, the usual. She added that'd it'd be awhile before anyone knew anymore.

The crowd continued to grow as a gurney made its way in to collect the body. Chloe was silent as Lucifer and Ella fell into an animated conversation about a new superhero movie she'd watched the night before. It was then that a brightly colored slip of paper at the edge of the alley caught Chloe's attention. Bending down she picked it up, it was a business card for a Madame Bagidi on North Croft Avenue. Flipping the card around she gazed at it's yellow and green designs, it was clean, meaning it hadn't been there long, perhaps it belonged to their victim.

"Well, suppose we should start questioning witnesses," Lucifer stated as Ella turned to leave with the rest of the forensics team.

"And I think I know just where to start," Chloe responded, showing him the card.

"Madame Monique Bagidi," he read aloud as they made their way back to the cruiser. "Psychic, tarot and fortune teller! Oh this should be a hoot!"

"You don't believe in psychics?"

"Do you?" Lucifer questioned as he batted away a few hands that reached for him; brief pleasantries shared with their owners.

"Of course not, but it hasn't been here long and we don't have much-" she stopped, turning to face him as he shared a brief exchange with a dark skinned brunette before catching up to her. Shaking her head she felt rage building in her core as she watched him fiddle with his sleeves and cuff links.

"Something wrong Detective?" He asked in confusion, once they were well out of the way of the bystanders.

"Doesn't it ever bother you," Chloe began, her anger roiling as he fell into step alongside her. "You know, being clawed at like a piece of meat?"

Lucifer squinted at her, mouth slightly ajar as he took in her suddenly hardened features. Breathing in slowly he went to answer _'no,'_ after all, that had been the truth at one time; now however, he'd be lying. Glancing at her again he saw her face take on a look of genuine concern; a slight blush rising in her cheeks and her forehead creased in worry.

_"Sometimes,"_ he opted for, as he turned from her probing eyes to stare at his feet. "It's just part of who I am. Humans... have just... they've always treated me like that."

Nothing more was said as Lucifer collected himself. For some reason, her inquiry made him feel stripped bare, before she came along no one worried over his comfort and even after all this time he still found it perplexing. Sliding his walls back into place he decided that the silence that fell over them, was far more intrusive than her question.

"Besides," he quipped, trying to restore their banter. "I give men something to aspire to."

Chloe rolled her eyes at that, wondering why she even bothered, why she let him get under her skin. He was a grown man, he could and _should_ say no, not allow himself to be manhandled by every random stranger he came across. Huffing she climbed in the car and they began the short drive over to North Croft, maybe she should talk to Linda after this was all over.


	3. The Psychic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a few weeks. I had some news delivered that's kept me busy, I'm having emergency surgery next Monday on my foot, so I've been preparing for that. The good news however is that I'm stuck at home for a month recovering, so lots of time to write.  
Anyroad, on with the next part.

Chapter 2

Pulling up on to a pale pink stucco building a few minutes later, Lucifer and Chloe exited the car. As they approached a dingy and barred up glass door, the pair took in the menagerie of neon that cluttered the windows along with various wooden sculptures and wind chimes dangling from the balcony above. Chipped etching on the glass read, 'Madame Bagidi' and Chloe swears she could smell the essence of marijuana permeating onto the stoop.

“Hold on a second,” Chloe shouted as she grabbed Lucifer's hand from the door knob.

“Why? From what I smell that's some pretty good stuff in there,” he responded with a wide smile, quirking his eyebrows in her direction.

“Because we should... knock.”

“Knock? It's a business, we just walk in, that's how businesses work,” Lucifer irritatingly responded.

Truth be told, Chloe was a bit concerned, there was something about this whole place that gave her the creeps. She knew this was their best lead, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling that there was a sense of danger on the other side of that door. She didn't have long to contemplate if this was a good idea or not as the door swung open a moment later and smoke came billowing onto the steps.

“Good afternoon,” was all Chloe heard as she looked into the dark brown eyes of a tall, slender, Haitian woman. “May I help you?”

“Hello love,” Lucifer greeted, taking her hand and placing a kiss to the long, thin fingers. “We seem to have found the dead body you left a few blocks up, care to explain why a ravishing creature, such as yourself, would need to do something so heinous?”

“Lucifer!” Chloe chastised as she inserted herself between them. “Hi, we're with the LAPD and we found a deceased individual a few streets over with a pristine copy of your business card nearby. We were wondering if we could ask you a few questions?”

The lady smirked before moving aside to usher them in.

As the door closed, Chloe was immediately assailed with an overpowering aroma of something akin to sage. The rooms were lit brightly in steady streams of gold and reds shining from beneath Tiffany shades; all natural light blocked from view by heavy velvet draperies. Dust, an inch thick, covered an eclectic collection of tribal artifacts, glass bottles and books that littered every square inch of space. Moving further into the apartment, she showed them to a gaudy orange and green sofa as she took a seat across from them in an overstuffed chair.

“Can I get you some tea?” She offered in a thick accent.

"Yes-"

"No-"

They responded at the same time. Madame Bagidi smirked, resting her face on her curled fingers. The silence lingering, thick in the room along with the smoke.

"No, thank you. Do you know anything about this man?" Chloe questioned, flashing Wacinski's DMV photo that had been texted to her.

The Haitian woman took hold of Chloe's phone and studied it, "yes, he came to me seeking help with an issue of sorts," the woman responded looking up through her lashes at Lucifer.

Frustrated at yet another female, indirectly charmed by her partner, Chloe huffed, swiping the phone from the lady's outstretched hand. "What sort of issue?" the detective asked.

Switching her gaze back to Chloe she replied "a performance issue."

A quiet fell over the trio as that sank in, "were you able to... assist him?" Chloe asked.

"I gave him a powder, told him to stir it into a cup of tea a few minutes before he needed to be ready, he didn't seem too pleased, said I could offer him more," Bagidi stated. "He had apparently heard I supposedly could do much more than that, fix him up completely; I don't know what he'd heard about me, but I cannot do more than I did for that issue. I gave him my card, in case he needed additional herbs later."

"Well... it seems he was so displeased he threw your card away on the street before his untimely demise," Lucifer said, looking at the woman; enticed by her. He shook his head, normally he welcomed such desire, this time however, he found he didn't like it.

The psychic gazed into his eyes once more and Lucifer felt like a fire had been lit beneath him.

"Detective! I believe it's time to go!" he shouted, jumping from the sofa in a hurry grabbing at her arm.

"Lucifer! We just got started!" Chloe yelled, yanking her wrist from his grip.

Looking over at the dark skinned woman once more, Lucifer could feel his breath hitch as she continued to stare at him coyly.

"Right!" He began, running his suddenly sweaty palms down his pant legs before reaching into his suit jacket for his cigarette case. "I'm just going to..."

Heading for the door, Chloe was shocked to watch him disappear with a slam.

"What the-" She didn't finish as she turned confused eyes to her witness once again. "I'm sorry about him he's usually-"

"Quick tempered? Arrogant? Sly?" Madame Bagidi supplied.

"What? No-," Chloe laughed nervously. "I was going to say, 'more professional.'"

"Hmm... I know types like him," the psychic said, rising to gather a pouch and book from a nearby stack. "A gentleman, with more secrets to hide than a magician's sideshow. Intriguing, confident, hedonistic."

"Yes... I suppose he...," Chloe began, the words pulled from her with little thought. She was starting to feel uncomfortable as well, maybe she should have taken Lucifer's cue. Even now, she couldn't leave, she felt drawn to this woman.

"He mystifies you, you want to know more," she offered. "He's like fire and ice, two sides of a coin, as angelic as he is tempting."

Chloe felt laid bare, like an open book. How had this woman read them so easily. Her questioning forgotten she rose to flee, this was getting far too personal.

"It is alright child," Madame Bagidi spoke softly, rising once more from her chair. "I do not wish to frighten you. You desire him, yes?"

"I... uh... he's my partner, I care deeply about him," Chloe responding, inching her way towards the door.

"But you do want him," the psychic repeated. "I can help you with that, make the situation more... within you control."

"I... I have to go," Chloe shakily responded taking hold of the doorknob. She felt the woman's soft hand encircle her wrist and Chloe turned on her, fist at the ready, her throat straining to scream Lucifer's name. But instead a card and a small bag of purple herbs were pressed into her palm.

"Please. I know you want happiness and you feel he can give it to you. Brew this, it's a tea that will help you relax, help you figure out what the next step might be, There is nothing evil here, I promise. If you feel you wish to speak again, contact me, I may be able to offer more help," Madame Bagidi shared.

Chloe nodded as she exited the building, her eyes never leaving the psychic's.


	4. It's Just Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for so long, but my surgery took more out of me then I realized. Here's a short chapter to get back into the swing of things. Now that the ground work is laid next chapter we start getting to all the fun stuff.

The day went by with little fanfare. Warrants were being processed for Wacinski's car, house, financials and so forth; the body had been sent to the medical examiner's office.

Gazing at the chair beside her desk she became concerned over Lucifer's sudden loss of cheeriness. Ever since they had left Madame Bagidi's he'd been steeped in contemplation, sparing little attention in her direction. 

As 5 o'clock drew close Chloe shut the green folder housing their case and huffed as she turned towards her partner. She was hoping to elicit a response from him, but he seemed so deep in thought he hardly paid her any mind. 

"Well I think we can call it a night," she stated, watching Lucifer jump in his seat at the sudden loss of quiet.

"Oh! Uh, yes, sorry detective," he responded, pulling at his suit jacket as he sat up. "I, uh, do have matters to attend to at Lux after all. See you tomorrow?" 

Chloe watched as he rose to his feet, feeling a hole form in her chest at his sudden lack of interest. She knew it was stupid, they both had clearly been affected by their brief encounter with the psychic, there was no denying that. It was just unusual to see her usually steadfast partner so shaken.

"Yes, of course," Chloe said with a faked grin, fidgeting with her hands in her lap. 

"I'll pick up coffee, no bourbon this time," he offered with a sheepish smile as he rounded the desk. He flashed his eyes at her briefly as he smoothed the wrinkles from his suit pants. 

Chloe nodded, watching him head for the elevators before grabbing her purse. Setting it on her lap she thought about the day once more. Reaching in she took hold of the black velvet pouch the woman had given her, running it between her fingers. She said it would give her insight into her feelings, relax her. Turning back to gaze at the elevators once more, she made a decision. Trixie was with Dan tonight, Maze was in Kansas somewhere and Lucifer was busy. She would delve into whatever this small bag had to offer and figure this shit out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wood crackled in the fire place as Chloe made her way over to the couch, wooden tray in hand. She had already changed into her pajamas and set the alarm on her phone, just in case things went awry. Drinking a concoction of herbs given to her by a stranger on a case was not something she typically, if ever, had done. 

Reaching for the pouch, she untied the string so as to dump it into the steaming hot mug, but it was at that moment she hesitated. Maybe this was a bad idea. She took a deep breath setting the bag down. What if they caused a hallucination? What if she got sick? What if she didn't get the answers she was looking for? 

Hugging a soft white pillow to her chest, she glared at the mug. No, she had a serious issue to work through and she was desperate for answers. The possibility of a relationship with the dark haired club owner would have risks all its own, not pursuing one would leave her forever wondering. This was not a cut and dry situation, why should the roads there be any less bumpy? 

Reaching her final resolve she grabbed the pouch and emptied it into the mug. There! Who said she couldn't be a risk taker? A few moments passed, then she took a hesitant sip, it tasted like clove and ginger. Licking her lips she took a full gulp and set it back down, nothing happened, though it probably would take a few minutes she surmised. 

Minutes passed and she felt herself drawn to the warm beverage again and again, it really was quite good. The mug empty, Chloe looked at her phone, it'd been a half hour. She was quite tired after last night's foray of nonexistent sleep. Though she had hoped for more maybe it was just a simple tea to relax her. Just as she was about to give up on magical solutions crowding her mind she felt a wave of calmness hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eyes began to fall shut and knowing she wouldn't make it to her bedroom she stretched out on the couch; she couldn't ever remember being as tired as she was now. As sleep claimed her her mind began wandering, suddenly she felt a pop and then she was floating.


End file.
